Marvel's: The Invaders
Note: This a fan-made movie idea that I believe should be in the MCU at on point or another. Unlike the Invaders comics, this movie does not take place in WW2. - Valeyard6282 ---- Synopsis In 1917, during World War One, an SSR researcher, Curtis Jackson, seeks government permission to found a team of enhanced individuals to combat the Central Power's biological weapons. Jackson receives permission and his team is approved. He seeks out scientist Phinias Horton and his "Human Torch", American soldier John Walker, American soldier Lamar Hopkins, British Army soldier James Montgomery, and American military officer Robert Frank, along with help from American soldier John Hammond, and The Immortal Iron Fist to combat a Sokovian general named Heinrich Zemo. Plot In 1917, during World War One, an SSR researcher, Curtis Jackson, seeks government permission to found a team of enhanced individuals to combat the Central Power's biological weapons. Jackson receives permission and his team is approved. He seeks out scientist Phinias Horton and his synthetic man to be approved for his usage, after hearing of Horton's failure when the suit ignited in flames when it was exposed to oxygen. With Jackson's help, Horton is able to create a suit that shields its body from oxygen unless it deactivates the stabilizers in order to ignite for combat. The dubbed "Human Torch" is approved for the team. Jackson then seeks out an ex-soldier named John Walker who declines, wanting no more to do with the war. Jackson then seeks out a soldier who was a friend of Walker's named Lamar Hopkins who is intrigued and joins then team. Finally, Jackson then seeks out British Army Major, James Montgomery to tie his team to the United Kingdom as well. A Sokovian general named Heinrich Zemo proposed an offer to join the Central Powers with Germany, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire, and Bulgaria. What Zemo offered was "Adhesive X, a weaponized gas that- on contact with a person- would harden and immobilize them, with not much being able to break it. Kaiser Wilhelm accepted Zemo's offer and Sokovia joined the Central Powers. Sokovia became much closer allies with Germany than the others. In a small British town not too far from London-where Montgomery currently resided-, a German zeppelin flew over the skies and dropped shells of Adhesive X on the town as a test run and immobilized several people- whom soon died of suffocation. Montgomery confronts Zemo on the zeppelin, but is thrown onto a rooftop as Zemo escapes. The event is publicized and when Walker sees what Zemo can do, he joins the team. Jackson dubbs them the "Invaders" and sends them to "Invade" a trench battleground on the Germany-Austria border where America is fighting Austrian, German, and Sokovian soldiers. He tells them to meet a officer named Robert Frank and listen to him as a field commander. The Invaders arrive by plane and touch down on the Austian side at an American-controlled fort. They meet Amercian Field Officer Robert Frank who instucts them to get down into the trenches and seize and protect as many fortifications as possible to give troops and advantage to take down "Satan's Triphecta." He gives each of the- excluding Human Torch- a gas mask to protect against mustard gas. The Invaders follow orders and after hours of brutal trench warfare, America beats down and draws out the triad of enimies. Robert and his remaining men set up a temerary base and bring out maps and files that give them evidence that Zemo has a brewing factory where Adheisve X is made in Berlin. Armored cars pull up to take them to Berlin. The driver introduces himself as Jim Hammond, and they immediatly reconize him as the Human Torch. While he drives he tells them that he was the model for the android and Dr. Horton was a close friend. Meanwhile, at the fort, a curior gives Robert a signed letter from Jackson giving him orders to go to France and take a zepplein back to America. Robert follows orders and puts MORE TO BE ADDED! (DO NOT MAKE CHANGES) Deleted Scenes I considered adding Namor, Ms. America, Thin Man, and Blazing Skull, but with Namor being likely to debut in the modern world, Blazing Skull being very close to Ghost Rider, and Thin Man and Ms. America being viewed as not quite as important, I decided to cut them. The first three were easy o cut, but Mark Todd- Blazing Skull- as a hard pill to swallow that he might not fit into the idea. Now Iron Fist may be a stretch as well, but a version of this still exists in my mind where instead of running across Kun'Lun, the Invaders meet an Inhuman named Mark Todd. Also Christoph Waltz was also a high canidate for Zemo, but I think Di Caprio fits just as well. At first I had Jason Statham as James Montgomery, however it came to my attention that he also appered in Captain America: The First Avenger, so I decided to change the casting to JJ Feild. Also please note that in the comics, Herman Zemo invented enchanced mustard gas and was in WWI. However, I though Adheive X as a biological weapon would be a very cool integration of the glue, and I though Heinrich was more involved in this and I basically flip flopped the two, so Heinrich is Herman's father. However, there is still a version of this where you take out the mask glued to the face thing and Herman takes the place of Heinrich. I really prefer Heinrich in the role, but either would be perfectly fine. Cast John Barrowman- John Walker JJ Field- James Montgomery Leonardo Di Caprio- Heinrich Zemo Ben Whishaw- Robert Frank Armie Hammer- Human Torch, Jim Hammond Harry Lenix- Lamar Hopkins Steven Yeun- Iron Fist/Orson Ren'd'ul Mel Gibson- Curtis Jackson Rutger Hauer- Baron Von Blitzschlag John Glover- Phinias Horton Wolf Kahler- Kaiser Wilhelm Hugh Laurie- Brigideir Bailey Christoph Waltz- Herman Zemo Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies